An object displayed in a graphical user interface can be animated. One common animation technique is to move the object along a motion path in the user interface. To create the appearance of motion, a graphics processing system renders frames of the object at different positions along the motion path. If enough frames are rendered, the object will appear to be in motion. The human eye, however, can perceive gaps between individual frames which can make the motion of the object appear choppy. More frames can be added to an animation to make the animation appear smoother. In many applications, however, there may be insufficient time or resources to render the additional frames.